fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: The Movie
*Directed by Spike Jones *MIni Movies Directed by Tom Hanks (Give the Dog a Bone), Spike Jones (Animals on Parade) and Chris Sanders (Music Lesson) *Produced by Tom Hanks and Spike Jones *Starring: Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, Jemaine Clement, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, Sam Shepard *Written (except "Animals on Parade" and "Music Lesson") by Spike Jones *Music by Karen O *Cinematography: Tom Hanks *Editing by Tom Hanks and Spike Jones *Studio: Warner Bros. Pictures *Distributed by Legendary Pictures *Release Date: October 13, 2015 *Running time: 299 minutes *Language: English *Budget: $80 million Brendam is a film in October 13, 2015. Roll Call Song Lyrics The opening song of the film's lyrics & the steam team's theme song: * Red and green and brown and blue * They're a really useful crew * All with different roles they play * Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away * They're a funny-looking team * They like to help stay clean * Down the hills & round the bends * Bernard and his Friends * Bernard, he's the cheeky one * Toto is vain but lots of fun * Luiz pulls the mail on time * Joe thunders down the line * Olivia really knows her stuff * Zigzag toots and huffs and puffs * Nico is is the newest guy * Mimi is always so shy * Iago is cute and funny * Lovelace is a bunny * Helga wants to help and share * Bartholomew, well let's say -- he's square * Red and green and brown and blue * They're a really useful crew * All with different roles they play * Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away * They're a funny-looking team * They like to help stay clean * Down the hills & round the bends * Bernard and his Friends Voices for Characters *Bernard: Voice like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia: Voice like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag: Voice like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace: Voice like King Nod (Anthony Quayle) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Toto: Voice like Reuben (Dave Wittenberg) (Stitch!) *Joe: Voice like Captain Gantu (Keith Silverstein) (Stitch!) *Iago: Voice like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia: Voice like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga: Voice like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew: Voice like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara: Voice like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico: Voice like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Luiz - Voice like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Phido: Voice like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Japeth: voice like Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked) Books * The Junior Novel: The Novel based in the Movie * The Movie Storybook: The Book based on the Movie's plot * Triple the Trouble: The Book where Toto and Joe babysit Kiara * Bernard and the School Trip: The Book where Bernard, Toto and Joe take the Children home but Luiz takes them home Behind the Voice Actors Character Pictures I'll see what "Behind the Voice Actors" pictures of movie characters and see which movie they came from *Bernard - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Olivia - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tale 2) *ZigZag - ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Rabbit (Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Move) *Toto - Timon (The Lion King 11/2) *Joe - Mr. Beetle (Thumbelina) *Iago - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Cynthia - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Helga - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Bartholomew - Zazu (The Lion King II) *Kiara - Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Aunt Mimi - Agent Pleakley (Stitch! The Movie) *Nico - Nico (Rio) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito (Oliver and Company) *Fido the Cockatoo - Nigel (Rio 2) *Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Japeth - Rafiki (The Lion King) Sound Clips First Words in the Movie are Sound Clips like in Behind the Voice Actors sound clips *Bernard - Sound Clip like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia - Sound Clip like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag - Sound Clip like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Sound Clip like King Nod (Anthony Quayle) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Toto - Sound Clip like Reuben (Dave Wittenberg) (Stitch!) *Joe - Sound Clip like Captain Gantu (Keith Silverstein) (Stitch!) *Iago - Sound Clip like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia - Sound Clip like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga - Sond Clip like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew - Sound Clip like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara - Sound Clip like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Aunt Mimi - Sound Clip like Shenzi (The Lion King) *Nico - Sound Clip like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Sound Clip like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Fido the Cockatoo - Sound Clip like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) Songs There are lyrics for the movie's script: * Toast to the Marshmallow Stick (preformed by Jesse Einsenberg, Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, will.i.am, Sam Shepard and Chorus): From the heights of Muba Muba to the gullies of Gazoo/There is nobody else who has one; we're the favorite few who do... /And so a toast!/Raise your marshmallow stick/A toast!/Raise your good fellow stick/A toast to the glorious gimmick-ick that makes us what we are/Sound off and let the welcome ring/In praise of our exclusive thing/A toast!/Raise your marshmallow stick/A toast!/Raise your good fellow stick/A toast to your belly star! * Fly Love (preformed by Jamie Foxx): Wasn't really thinkin', wasn't lookin', wasn't searching/For an answer.../In the moonlight.../When I saw your face.../Saw you lookin' at me/Saw you peeking out from under Moon beams/Through the palm trees/Swayin' in the breeze.../I know... I'm feelin' so much more than ever before/And so... I'm giving more to you than I though I could do/Don't know how it happened, don't know why,/But you don't really need a reason/When the stars shine/Just to fall in love... * Pretty Mouse (preformed by Jemaine Clement): I was striking, suave, ambitious feet to beak, so birdy-licious. Now I am vile, I am villainous and vicious. Oh! And malicious. I had it all. A TV show, Women too! I was tall, over one foot two! And then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes. That's why I am so evil why I do what I do!/He was a super star!/So young and vital./He's nasty!/A South American Idol!/He's a suspicious bird!/Who said that about me?/A very vicious bird./I'll have you rotisseried! I was the king of telenovelas The envy of all the other fellows. Then I was pushed out for a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called Patricious. Common Paraguayan name. Starring *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Rachel Crow as Kiara *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Sam Shepard as Lovelace *will.i.am as Joe *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto Junior Novel prolouge Bernard is a tank mouse who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little mouse with two small feet, a short stumpy cap, a short stumpy red shirt and short stumpy brown eyes. He's a fussy little mouse, too. Always bringing Sneetches about, ready for the bigger animals to take on long journeys. Moves by Characters in the end of film These are the characters' moves in the end like in the 1st "Rio 2" trailer *Toto: Moves like Nico (Rio 2 Teaser) *Joe: Moves like Pedro (Rio 2 Teaser) *Lovelace: Moves like Rafeal (RIo 2 Teaser) *Olivia: Moves like Jewel (Rio 2 Teaser) *Kiara: Moves like Bia and Carla (Rio 2 Teaser) *Nico: Moves like Tiago (Rio 2 Teaser) *Bernard: Moves like Blu (Rio 2 Teaser) *Luiz: Moves like Luiz (Rio 2 Teaser) Mini-Movies Mini-Movies are an epilouge to the film on DVD bonus features and after the credits. The villians, Cynthia, and Lovelace are absent in these mini-movies. I'll list the mini-movies: *"Give the Dog a Bone" - The first mini-movie. Luiz loses his bone and Toto steals it. (Cast: Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Jamie Foxx as Toto) *"Animals on Parade" - Bernard and his ohana had a parade. (Cast: Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard, Anne Hathaway as Olivia, Rachel Crow as Kiara, Tracy Morgan as Luiz, Jamie Foxx as Toto, will.i.am as Joe, Andy Garcia as Nico and Rita Moreno as Aunt Mimi) *"Music Lesson" - Bernard plays Beethoven's "Symphony No. 5" on the piano (Cast: Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard) Trivia * During the Battle, Joe is going "Dumm...Dumm" because he is trying to make it seem dramatic by using his own background music while Bernard is giving his speech * ZigZag, Bartholomew, and Helga were the three villains to be defeated at the end. * In the spoofs' cast videos, Phido is called, "The Bird of Mystery". * In the UK version, Lovelace is named the Bunny Controller. * After destroying Zigzag's war machine, Bernard does Puss in Boots' evil laugh (like in Scared Shrekless). * After Helga's defeat, Joe says, "NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL US!" and Olivia says, "That's Right." * Zigzag calls Phido, "Bird". In the end credits, Phido's name only appeared in them. * Before Bernard's speech, Zigzag locked the gang in a cell. The Cells include: **Toilet - Cynthia **Hand Cuffs - Lovelace **Cage - Joe, Toto, Bernard, Olivia and Kiara * Moral: Love conquers all. * The Chase scene is a parody of The Cat in the Hat deleted scene 6. Joe jumps over a fence and pickes up a Hoe. He said, "Okay, Luiz. Time to die." Luiz ran away. Beranrd said, "Joe. You scared him away." They began Chasing the run away dog. Luiz jumped over fences and Bernard, Toto, Joe, Kiara and Olivia jumped over the fences too. Luiz played Slip 'n' Slide on the sidewalk and Bernard, Kiara and Olivia played Slip 'n' Slide too. Toto and Joe ride on a sunchair on the sidewalk. Luiz crawled under the hedges, Kiara jumps over the Hedges, Olivia and Bernard went through the hedges, and Toto & Joe went around the hedges. (Music from YouTube: 21 - The Chase (Instrumental) - Yummy Yummy - The Wiggles) Villians' Defeats *Zigzag's defeat: gets tipped by the Tramp Steamer while it is running a ground into the sheds. * Zigzag's fate: gets killed by the Tramp Steamer after Olivia punched him and is destroyed. * Helga: hops away and defeated by Bernard who gives his speech * Bartholomew and Zigzag's henchmen: Bernard presses the Roller Coaster Button on his petal remote and unleashes a roller coaster which makes the ground shake and the war machine gets callaposed and a slide appears so the roller coaster leads the gang dow before ZigZag says Mighty One-Eye's last words from the Thief and the Cobbler "MY MACHEINE!!" * Crocodiles: Eaten by Zigzag * Phido: Flees off after Toto gets pulled into the hole by Bernard and his gang and brings Luiz home * Bird: Iago rescues Olivia, the Bird hurts Iago's leg and gets Burnt by Bernard and Nico. * Fake Bird: Burnt by Zigzag. Main Actors * Jesse Eisenberg as Bernard, the main protagonist. He is Olivia's husband. * Anne Hathaway as Olivia, the deuteragonist. * Jemaine Clement as Zigzag, a sadistic-rhyming blue human and the main antagonist. He is the former member of Bernard's family. * George Lopez as Bartholomew, the tertiary antagonist (according to villians wiki: the secondary antagonist). * Jamie Foxx as Toto, the tritagonist. * will.i.am as Joe, the secondary tritagonist. * Rachel Crow as Kiara, Olivia and Bernard's daughter. * Helena Bonham Carter as Helga, the secondary antagonist (according to villians wiki: the teritary antagonist). * Andy García as the radical patriarch Nico who is friends with Toto and Joe. * Sam Shepard as Narrator * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Tracy Morgan as Phido, a cockatoo and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. He's the fourth antagonist. * Tracy Morgan also voices Luiz, a Chihuahua who speaks in a mexican accent. * Leslie Mann as Cynthia, the secondary protagonist and the mother of Bernard. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando. Characters' Appearences * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Bernard (in his royal ball form): blue shirt, indigo vest, magenta tie, light gray-and-black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, black boots * Bernard (in his new year form): Top hat, tuxedo * Bernard (as dentist): dentist jacket, dentist tools, headlamp * Olivia: brown mouse, black top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, frilly white ankle-length pantalettes and barefoot * Olivia (in her new year form): a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. * Olivia (in her UK form): Lavender strapless ankle-length dress, red wrap * Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig * Olivia (in her bedtime form): blue bear pajamas, animal slippers * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets. * Zigzag: is an evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks * Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes * Zigzag (in his King form): long purple traditional robe with several badges, gold belt with a gold sword in a scabbard, and purple and orange striped crown * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back * Toto (in his royal ball form): tuxedo * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, suit with a purple interior. Carries a gold cane. * Joe (in his New Year form): Black Top Hat * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Luiz: Slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet, and wearing a green headband * Luiz (in his new year's eve form): "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas * Kiara: plump yellow mouse, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls, brown clogs * Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century * Kiara (in her bedtime form): yellow nightgown, barefoot * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. * Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on her head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: brown mouse, blue eyes, red cape, barefoot * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Lovelace: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Iago: Ladybug * Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them * Bird & Fake Bird: Gigantic and slender eagle, gold feathers * Crocodiles: Slender green American crocodiles, yellow eyeballs, lime muzzles, underbellies, and undertails List of Heartsongs Olivia Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind & Fire Toto The Message by Grandmaster Flash Joe Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley Cynthia Kiss by Prince Bernard He does not have a heartsong, as he cannot sing. Instead, he tap-dances. Speculation, however, exists that his heartsong may be I Wish by Stevie Wonder, due to the use of the song numerous times within the film, and since he cannot sing it, but can tap it rather. He can also come up with a dance on the spot, and easily can tap to practically any song. During the end credits of the UK version, he and other animals are seen tapping/dancing to Song of the Heart by Prince. Zigzag Dragostea din tei Kiara Erik's Opera by Omar Crook & E.G. Daily (Could also be E Lucevan Le Stelle from the opera Tosca) Characters (in the site) Steam Team *Bernard - Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg *Olivia - Voiced by Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Voiced by Rachel Crow *Iago - Voiced by Bruno Mars *Nico - Voiced by Andy Garcia * Lovelace - Voiced by Sam Shepard *Mimi - Voiced by Rita Moreno *Cynthia - Voiced by Leslie Mann *Toto & Joe - Voiced by Jamie Foxx & will.i.am Death Team *Zig Zag - Voiced by Jemaine Clement *Phido - Voiced by Tracy Morgan *Bartholomew - Voiced by George Lopez *Helga - Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter Main Characters in DVD Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast The Cast reprised their roles in the UK version. in opening credits * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido - Tracy Morgan * Nico - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx after "Music by - Karen O" *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *will.i.am as Joe *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Bruno Mars as Iago *Sam Shepard as Lovelace *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Phido *Jake T. Austin as Ferndano *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto﻿ * Rachel Crow as Kiara﻿ in end credits ﻿Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Benjy Gaither ... Japeth (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Photos Brendam- The Junior Novel.jpg|Junior Novel cover Brendam- Triple the Trouble.jpg|"Triple the Trouble" cover Bernard and the School Trip.jpg|"Bernard and the School Trip" cover Brendam characters.jpg|The Film's cast Brendam cast.jpg|The Cast for the trailer Brendam UK cover.jpg|UK DVD Cover Brendam USA C.jpg|USA DVD Cover Brendam USA Menu.jpg|USA DVD Menu Brendam USA DVD Menu.jpg|UK DVD Menu Brendam remade photo.jpg|The Family picture after the opening song Brendam movie storybook cover.jpg|Movie Storybook front cover